1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides a content screen by authenticating a user and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, technology for providing lots of contents using various kinds of display apparatuses is developing. In particular, the television (TV) is the most commonly used display apparatus in general households and TVs that can provide various contents based on communication with users. For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) or a Digital TV (DTV) are in the spotlight in recent years.
Such a TV is not a personal apparatus and is generally shared by a family or a plurality of users. Therefore, a service for providing contents and information customized for each user through a single apparatus has appeared.
A related-art user authentication method for providing such a customized service is inputting a password. However, this method has a disadvantage in that it requires the user to input the user's password every time that the user is authenticated, which causes inconvenience to the user.